


UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

by BatsyFans



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce siendo un idiota en la temporada 4, F/M, La peor pelea de BatCat, Selina con un nuevo interes amoroso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyFans/pseuds/BatsyFans
Summary: Bruce extraña a Selina , pues habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Él estaba muy arrepentido por  haberla tratado tan mal en su época de “estúpido mocoso multimillonario” durante su etapa oscura y quería disculparse con ella. Pero un día Bruce se encontró de casualidad con Selina y al verla aparentemente siendo feliz con su nueva pareja , Bruce se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lamentaba no haberla valorado antes.Que hará Bruce para recuperar a Selina ?





	1. Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo  Pierde

Hace 8 meses atrás:

Selina se encontraba en el tejado del Iceberg Lounge sentada , mirando la ciudad cuando Bruce se le acercó para hablarle y se sento junto a ella . Selina no esperaba que Bruce la siguiera ese día , no después de verlo con unas perras  totalmente borracho la noche anterior en el club y alardeando de haber despedido a Alfred. En ese momento ella lamento no haberles pedido a las sirenas que le prohibieran la entrada a su amigo.

“Como estas amiga?”

“Que quieres Bruce?”

“Nada, solo pasaba a saludarte”

“ entonces como se siente Bruce?

"Como se siente que?"

"Besar a mujeres extrañas, convertirse en un alcohólico y estar rodeado de personas interesadas?”

A Bruce no le interesaba saber cómo se siente besar a otras mujeres, a él solo le gustaba besar a Selina pero en ese momento se encontraba totalmente tan perdido que no lo admitiría.

“Se siente bien, Selina” . respondió él con una sonrisa burlona

“Tu no eras así . Qué diablos te paso?”

Selina no entendía porque el cambio repentino de su amigo y para mal

“Las personas cambian, Selina. Yo cambie y nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que cambie de opinión. ”

“Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando habrás los ojos”.

“No necesito tus consejos , si no vas a apoyarme mejor me voy” . Bruce no sentía lo que dijo en ese momento porque estaba molesto  pues sabia en el fondo que Selina tenía razón pero le incomodaba que todos se lo dijeran, y él no quería reaccionar.

“Pues ahógate en tu propia mierda si eso es lo que quieres”. Fueron las últimas palabras de Selina cuando se fue.

Bruce no se había dado cuenta que la hizo sentir mal con sus palabras. Selina ya estaba harta de que Bruce la tratara mal cada vez que tenia una crisis , ella no merecía eso y se prometió a si misma olvidarse de él.

A la semana siguiente Ivy lo visito y lo enveneno acusándolo de dañar  las plantas , si no fuera por las alucinaciones de ese veneno y gracias a que Jim Gordon vino a salvarlo…. Bruce no habría recuperado el sentido en su vida, ni se hubiera arrepentido de todas las estupideces que hizo durante su etapa de su oscuridad.

Luego de demostrarle a Alfred que había cambiado, Bruce recupero la amistad y confianza de su mayordomo. Ahora solo le faltaba reconciliarse con su mejor amiga y sabría que no seria fácil así que fue con un ramo de flores a buscar a Selina en el club de las sirenas al día siguiente. Pero no puedo encontrarla.

“Selina kyle se encuentra aquí?”. Pregunto Bruce luego de esperar 2 horas a que Selina llegar al club

“Lo siento , la srta. Kyle salio de vacaciones y no dijo cuándo volvería” respondió uno de los empleados de sirens.

Bruce regreso triste a su casa pensando en que tal vez ya no tendría la oportunidad de disculparse con Selina por lo cruel que fue con ella . Selina había pedido permiso a Tabitha y Barbara permiso para salir de la ciudad unos días , pues ella quería despejar su mente y comprar unos gadgets que vio en la tele para trabajar más cómodamente.

EPOCA ACTUAL

Bruce había estado ocupado y entretenido durante todo este tiempo en su papel como vigilante intentando derrotar a las bandas criminales de Gotham . y uno de los principales y mas importantes era la liderada por Samuel Emerson de 20 años , el nuevo brazo derecho y socio de Oswald Cobblepot .

 El pingüino logro salir de Arkham y recuperar algo de su reinado de Gotham y necesitaba un nuevo sicario , pues quien mejor que el hijo de su amigo de la infancia quien actualmente lideraba uno de los carteles más peligrosos de México . Samuel era todo un misterio, Bruce nunca antes lo había visto pero si había escuchado de él.

Bruce para poder derrotar a las bandas criminales , tenía una estrategia, ganarse la confianza de sus lideres para saber sus debilidades y destruirlos. Y su estrategia le funcionaba muy bien , pero la banda de Samuel era una de las pocas que le faltaba derrotar pero lo único que sabia de Samuel era que trabajaba para Oswald .

 Asi que poco tiempo después de que Oswald se recuperara y formara su propio red criminal , había hecho una fiesta a la que Bruce se infiltro .  Pero Bruce se llevaría una gran sorpresa al conocer a Samuel.

En la fiesta que organizo Oswald , Samuel llevo a su novia para presentársela a sus amigos, quien resulto ser Selina kyle. Ella lo conoció a el y a su nueva amiga Holly robinson en el tiempo que salió de Gotham para descansar un poco y comprar cosas, desde entonces Selina y Samuel se  hicieron muy amigos luego de que el salvara la vida de ella en algunas ocaciones y enseñarse nuevas técnicas para robar en casinos y cajeros automáticos de bancos. Selina y Samuel llevaban pocas semanas saliendo .

Cuando Bruce pidió un wisky para disimular en la barra que lo invitaron a la fiesta vio de casualidad a Selina bailando y divirtiéndose con un joven muy apuesto , incluso se besaron al terminar el baile.

“Quieres que te traiga algo de la barra gatita?”

“Un tequila estaría bien, Sam“

Bruce se había quedado perplejo al ver esa escena y no podía creer lo que vio  y lo peor vino después cuando descubrió quien era el joven que acompañaba a Selina

“Conoces al joven que esta con la dama de vestido rojo” pregunto Bruce al Barman

“Si, es Samuel Emerson , trabaja para el señor Cobblepot y parece que vino con su novia” respondió el Barman

Ahora Bruce tenia dos problemas que resolver. Primero debía encontrar la manera de destruir la banda de Samuel y proteger a Selina de ese criminal.

Bruce se acerco a Selina por atrás sin que ella se diera cuenta para hablarle

“Ahora sales con gansters?”

“No es de tu incumbencia!” .

Selina intento  retirarse pero el la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

“No te vayas , Selina. Necesito que hablemos”

“Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo”

“Quería disculparme por lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, yo te quiero y no soporto seguir distanciado de ti”

“si, fuiste un imbécil , pero ya está superado”

“Entonces estamos bien?”

“solo seremos amigos esta vez , Bruce”

”Eso que significa?”

“Que se acabó”

En ese momento Samuel vino y Selina se fue con el.

Bruce no podía creer las palabras de Selina . A Bruce le dolia que Selina quisiera olvidarse de su amor por el y el hecho de que ella fuera feliz con alguien mas. En ese momento Bruce lamento no haberla valorado antes.

 


	2. Recuperando al primer amor

Esa misma noche Bruce decidió seguirlos, así conoció la dirección de la casa de Selina. Luego de que ella se despidiera de Samuel, Bruce lo siguió a él también y descubrió que se estaba quedando en la casa de Victor zsasz , lo que significaba que también trabajaba para el enemigo de Oswald , su jefe . Ahora ya sabe cómo deshacerse del el, una forma era exponiendo su traición   
A la semana siguiente, Bruce estaba volviendo a su casa cuando se detuvo al ver que sucedía algo extraño en un callejón desde su coche. Habían 2 personan tirando un cadáver decapitado envuelto en alfombras a un cilindro. Bruce decidió salir de su coche para observar a esas dos personas y avisar a la policía, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que uno de los asesinos era Samuel , el supuesto nuevo novio de Selina. Así que Bruce decidió avisarle a Gordon de todo lo que sabía sobre él.  
Cuando Jim se enteró busco a Samuel para que declare por ese crimen, pero el negó estar allí.  
Bruce no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio y le preocupo que Selina se encontrara en peligro al tener una relación con ese gánster que podría ser también un asesino. Bruce estaba en camino al GCPD cuando se encontró a Selina caminando en la calle y detuvo su coche para hablar con ella  
“Selina , podemos hablar un momento? ”  
“Hablar sobre qué?”  
“Sobre el chico con el que estas saliendo , él no te conviene”  
“Bruce , enserio no estoy de humor para discutir contigo ahora”  
“lo vi deshaciéndose del cadáver de una persona que asesino. Samuel es un asesino y probablemente haga cosas peores”  
“Esperas que yo crea eso?”  
“Tal vez , no tenga pruebas ahora pero las conseguiré después. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado”  
Selina se quedo consternada con las palabras de Bruce . Pues ella pensaba que el lo decía por molestarla o tal vez por celos, pero por otro lado le preocupaba que fuera verdad lo que le dijo sobre Samuel. Así que Selina decidió hablar con Samuel sobre el tema y se encontraron en un restaurante.  
“Donde estabas ayer Samuel?  
“Trabajando con Oswald como siempre”  
“y no el no te mando a matar a nadie?”  
“lo dices por los rumores sobre mi en el GCPD?.  
“Bueno cuando me llamaste en la noche , parecías muy nervioso”  
“Realmente crees que si fuera verdad de lo que me acusan , seria tan estúpido para quedarme aquí , arriesgándome a que me atrapen? ”  
“no lo se”  
“Pense que me conocias , gatita”  
Selina no se quedo satisfecha con su respuesta pero decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación después  
Bruce decidió pedirle a Lucios que investigue a Samuel y Lucios descubrió que Samuel tenía antecedentes penales por intento de homicidio y otros delitos en México . Y al día siguiente de tener las pruebas sobre quien era Samuel en realidad, saco una copia de los documentos y fue a buscar a Selina .Bruce se metió al departamento de Selina, pero como ella dormía profundamente y hasta las 10am , pues no lo noto. Bruce entro al cuarto de Selina mientras ella dormía.  
“Buenos días Steewy” Saludaba Selina a su gato que siempre duerme con ella.   
“Enserio, a esta hora te despiertas?”, le decía Bruce a Selina riéndose  
“Que haces tú acá? Allanaste mi casa?”   
“No, solo quise pasar a visitarte, recuerdas de las pruebas que te hable , ya las tengo… quería mostrártelas”  
“No es posible. Estas seguro de eso?”   
“Si yo mismo lo mande a investigar. Incluso te traje una copia de los documentos”  
Selina no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en esos papeles. Como podría ser posible que el chico amable que había conoció y el perfil de del criminal con los crímenes atroces descrito en los documentos de la policía mexica fuera la misma persona.   
“Bruce , lamento no haberte creído antes. Después de que hablamos yo misma se lo pregunte y el muy sínico lo negó”  
“Selina eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo”  
Despues de esa platica , ambos se abrazaron y acercaron un poco más el uno al otro. Pero como Bruce no pudo contenerse , la beso. Selina le correspondió el beso , pero cuando Bruce empezó a besarla en el cuello , Selina se pudo nerviosa y no quiso perder el control en ese momento.  
“Bruce, creo que deberíamos ir más despacio”  
“Tienes razón Selina, te quiero . Pero sería mejor empezar de nuevo”


End file.
